Untitled (Holy Roman Empire one shotsongfic)
by AnimeCupcakee
Summary: A young woman (you) finds out that her old best friend/crush (HRE) didn't make it through the war. Excuse my fail of a summary xD


_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

_By the white light_

_I can't remember how?_

_I can't remember why?_

_I'm lying here tonight._

I opened my eyes, feeling pain in every inch of my body as I moved. It's so bright in here. Am I in a hospital? Why am I here? What happened? I wracked my brain to try and figure it out. It took awhile, but I remembered. I got the new about him. Then I ran...with one destination in mind. I wasn't watching where I was going and got hit by a car. I just...I can't believe he's not coming back. I didn't even get to say goodbye. The last time I spoke to him...I was so horrible. Now I won't be able to apologize to him.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Slowly, I fell into a peaceful sleep, though I had no idea I wouldn't be waking up from it. I listened as the monitors beeped accordingly to my heart beat. I could hear the beeps starting to slow down. It made me want to scream out, knowing that nobody was here to worry about me. Nobody was here to cry and pray for my safety. There was nobody. The only person who ever cared...is gone forever.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't._

~Flashback~

I was sitting there at the lake with my best friend, Holy Roman Empire. Today was the day I was going to tell him that I liked...no...loved him. I could practically feel my heart trying to jump from my chest. Out of nowhere, I felt a hand grab mine and I looked over to find blue eyes staring into my (e/c) ones, making me blush darkly.

"(y/n)...there's something I need to tell you." He said, looking completely serious. Hm...I wonder what got into him.

"What is it?" I asked, blinking up at him.

"I um...I'm going into war soon...I wanted to tell you now so it wouldn't be a surprise." He said, looking down at the water.

"Y-you're joking, right?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. He looked up at me and there was sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I wish I was." He answered with a sad smile. I tore my hand from him and stood up, glaring down at the blonde boy.

"How dare you?! Why would you just leave me alone so easily?! I thought you were my best friend! Best friends don't leave their best friend to go to war! I can't believe this! You know what? When you come back...don't bother talking to me." With that, I ran home crying. I'm such an idiot. Why would I say that to him? Maybe I should go apologize...no...he probably hates me now. I'd hate myself to.

~Flashback Over~

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

I heard doctors rushing in as my heartbeat kept slowing down. They tried and tried to bring me back, but nothing was working. I could tell. I could feel myself slipping away into the darkness. There's nowhere to run now. There's no use trying. I listened closely as the beeping grew slower and softer...until I couldn't hear it anymore. I looked down to find myself wearing the same jeans and (f/c) blouse I was wearing that same day...the day I ran away from him.

"(y/n)" A soft voice called. It was familiar, but there was no way. I looked up to find a blonde, blue eyed male walking towards me with a big smile on his face. He looked to be my age, but I could still tell exactly who it was.

"H-holy Roman Empire..." I breathed, trying to blink away the tears from my (e/c) eyes. He just smiled wider and continued walking towards me. Without a second though, I ran over and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much and I'm so sorry. Everything I said that day...I didn't mean it. I was just upset. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, clutching desperately to his clothes.

"It's alright. Calm down. I know you didn't mean it. All that matter now is that we can be together forever. I love you, (y/n)." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wasted no time in kissing back. I can't believe this is happening. We pulled apart and he gave me another beautiful smile.

"I love you too." I whispered before hugging him tightly.


End file.
